Calendar
by Musicwithu101
Summary: Ty could be forgetful... so to help him remember Ty bought a calendar to keep track of everything important in his life, his girlfriend Tinka. So when Ty announces he's leaving for college can his calendar save this couple in trouble? Tynka/Runther/Dece


**Hey Im back! :D I am so sorry you must hate me but I will make sure that Kickin It story is updated! Now my new favorite couple ( yes it changes weekly:)) Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer! These two are the reason why I like Shake It Up!**

**Disclamer : I hope you know that this disclamer is a waste of my time :/**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY! By the way the name of the story is Calendar!**

Tyler Joseph Blue was happy. Everyone saw it the flirty looks, the kisses, and the dates they went on. He wouldn't confess how much he loved her. How much he needed her. How much he wanted her. His friends were secretly jealous Cece wanting to have what they had with Duece and Rocky with Gunther. As much as Ty noticed this he was to busy with his girl. He was still the same player who "Don't dance for the MAN but dance for the WOMAN." And his nickname was still shoe sale. But for Ty it was an all new game a harder but better game. He was in love for the first time and nothing was going to take that feeling away.

Ty could be a forgetful person so to help him he bought a custom made calendar to remember. Every time he went in his room the calendar was the first thing he saw, it made him smile. The picture for the month of March was him and Tinka dancing around on there first date. I got the picture from some lady watching us dance and told me to keep it because "A picture is worth a thousand words." she told him and "You may want this for the future."She smiled and winked at me.

On the calender he circled everything from their annivesery to her birthday never about himself or others just her. His world revolved around her, he was wipped and wasn't afraid to show it. His family and friends made fun of him for it. Cece, Rocky, Duece (of course), Flynn (obviously), but in Ty's opinion they were all jealous about what he had that they didn't.

Today Tink was coming over and he was gonna show here the calender and he wanted to see her reaction to it. And finally after 28 weeks, 6 days, and 14 hours (yes he kept track of that too.) He was going to confess to her that he loved her and that he was going to college not in Chicago but in New York to help jump start his rap career. And he didn't know what to do... Propose? No she was only 17 that would be a bad idea. Make her come with him? No he wouldn't force her to leave her family. But Ty Blue was not... and i repeat NOT giving up on her. Long distance never worked but they would have to settle for that unless they... He couldn't say it, he wouldn't even consider a break up. But could it be for the best?

Ding Dong! The door sounded. Ty made sure he looked good in his blue plaid shirt jeans and his red high tops she just loved. Before he left his room he put the calander up in plain sight, hoping she would notice it. When Ty saw Tinka he lifted her off the ground and spun her around **(that ryhmes LOL!)** before a simple hello was said. Tink giggled as he put her down and kissed her with all he had. Tinka shocked but very happy at the same time finally got to say something but again he beat her to it. "Hey Baby!" with a million dollar smile and a wink. "Hey vhat's up with you today!" Tink responded with her heavy accent. "Just happy to see you today." he smiled and she smiled back at him. "Well come on we have a movie to watch!" Tinka brought a movie for them to watch it was "Dear John" one of her all time favorites but Ty didn't mind if he could be close to her that was all that mattered to him. After the popcorn was popped and the movie was in Tinka's hands they went into his bedroom and she instantly droppef the movie and what she saw shocked her it was a calendar...

Running over to grab it Tinka flipped threw it all suprised by every picture and date that all had to do with her. She felt loved, no she WAS loved and then and there she knew this was the guy dhe would spend the rest of her life with. Suddenly she stopped flipping and went back to March something was weird today was circled? What was so important about today?

Tinka to curious read the fine print "Tell Tink that I love her." It read she could feel the tears coming down, he loved her he actually loved her! Ty to shocked at her reaction to say anything got the wind knocked right out of him when Tinka tackled him with a big bear hug and tears still like a waterfall down her face. She was on top of him lying on the floor and with all she had kissed him, Ty happily returned the kiss. When they pulled apart for air Ty repeated over and over again "I love you." until she said it back. "I love you too." They got up and went back to his room they turned on the TV and popped the movie in the DVD player. Tinka wanting to get as close as she could to Ty snuggled into him and Ty putting his arm around her. Thinking to himself how he was gonna miss this.

Finally after fighting himself to tell her or not he came out with it. "Tink I graduate in 4 months..."the movie was paused and she said "Well it will be fine you are gonna stay in Chicago right?" After the long silence she started to fall apart. "Where is it? Ty! TY!" she started to shout, "NEW YORK!" he shouded back louder. Tinka getting up leaving his warm grip she loved so much immedently picked up her things and tried to leave but Ty refused. "Look I'm sorry for shouting and i will promise you I will do anything to make US work. But babe remember I'm doing this for our future." Tinka let go and her whole body collapsed to the ground. Tinka cried again and Ty held her until she could speak. "T...t...y...y I'm going with you." Ty was suprised he never though she would WANT to go with him. "Baby It's a big amount to let go your friends, family, and even Gunther..." He was split he wanted her to come but then everything was here school, her friends, and her family.

"I don't care I just wanna be with you no matter how much I go threw." Ty was at a loss for words he NEVER though she would give up Gunther for him. "Well then WE have some packing to do!" Tink was jumping up and down like a child's first time at Disney World.

***MONTH'S LATER* **

It was time to say goodbye to everyone. Tinka was now 18 her birthday was last month and moving day had finally come. The young couple had an hour and a half to get on the plane, Ty made this long gap of time because he had to do something in front of everyone. Cece's hand was in Duece's and Rocky's hand was in Gunther's and as the final goodbye's were said Ty had one more tiny announcment to make. "Wait!" The other 2 couples and all the parents stopped and turned to them as Ty said some words to his family and friends...

"Guys I want to thank you for supporting me and Tink on our big journey together and there is one more thing I have to do before we leave." Ty being nervous and excited he slowly got down on one knee facing the love of his life. The airport cameras caught the moment and was broadcasted all over the airport people stopping and starring. "Tinka what can I say you are absolutely beautiful and it took me a long time to realize it... Remember our first date? I do. It was amazing nothing very special but the way you looked made me star struck. So I'll just cut to it... Tinka Hessenheffer will you become Tinka Blue and marry me?"

The girls were in tears and the boys were shocked. Tinka says "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" She jumped in Ty's arms and he spun her around like they were dancing, all the woman in the airport were crying and the men were whistling to the newley engaged couple. Nothing could have been better than this... Nothing. After Tinka was released by Ty, Gunther was the first to come over and give her his congrats. Then Cece, Duece, Rocky and Gunther again. Now it was time to face the big challenge, no not wedding planning. Mr. And Mrs. Blue **(The hessenheffer's are not in here is beacuse I didnt want them here and I have plans with the Blue family.) **What would they say? How would they handle it?

*** WARNING: Some Mr. And Mrs. Blue bashing in here***

"TYLER JOSEPH BLUE!" I guess that is how they would handle it. "YOU ARE 19 YEARS OLD! I FORBID IT! ABSOLUTELY NOT! AND TINKA YOU ARE ONLY 18! 18! YOU TWO ARE NO WHERE NEAR READY TO GET MARRIED! Mrs. Blue snatched the ring from Tinka's fragile hand and gave it to Mr. Blue to hold. Tinka started to cry into Ty's shoulder and Ty held her with all he had in him.

The "Boo's"started in the whole airport and even security was booing at them. Rocky trying to stop her mother and said "Give the ring back mom." Mrs. Blue stunnded that her daughter approved of this girl.. thing.. play toy what ever she was " NO! NO! NO! I refuse to let my little boy ruin his life with that... that SLUT!"

Tinka finally being able to get her head off of her beloved's shoulder hit the ground crying and the other two couples came up to hug her as she feared that she would never be able to marry the love of her life, she was in a sick, twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. Now they surly missed there flight and it was thanks to Ty's mother. "Are you happy with yourself mom! Are you happy that I just had the greatest moment of my life and you RUINED IT!AND DON'T CALL MY FIANCE **(Sorry dont know how to write it with the thing at the top.) **A SLUT!

Ty getting very pissed off with his mother was burning up hotter then the sun. "SHE IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR FIANCEE! Ty had enough he went to talk to his dad who had the ring. "Please dad all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with the love of my life. Please?" Ty couldn't take it anymore he started to cry until his vision was blurry. His father did something amazing... he went against his mother.

"Here Ty go give this to you fiance you two deserve it." Shocked he hugged his father and his mom wouldn't stop screaming at him to get it back from me. The two couples started to spread apart from the devastated Tinka, Ty slowly got on the ground took her hand and slipped the ring on. She hugged him and told Ty she loved him until I finally said it back just like in the apartment months ago. And the huge sound of clapping rang again. I really didn't care I just wanted to stay like this forever and my mind wandered off to something it was the calendar... He was sure that this girl and that calendar would be the death of him. And remind me to get next years calendar with the wedding pictures in it.

"Now I believe we can get started on the rest of our lives together." The couple went hand in hand to buy some new plane tickets to start the rest of there lives together. Ty ever so happy when a though hit him the back of the head, the though of wedding planning. Ty looked at Tinka as she wouldn't stop talking about it. "Oh joy, wedding planning." But Ty couldn't even manage a sour look on his face because truth was he would never be able to when she was around him...

**Yah! All done, sorry if they seem WAY out of character hey give me a break i'm a little rusty plus this plot wouldn't leave me alone! Lol anyways I know you people must hate me but REVIEW! And the Kickin It update will come! Promise.**

**Your Writer, ilubtr101 3**


End file.
